Disappearance
by Princess-Zelda4
Summary: This is my first HP fic! Have mercy! I will update if I get enough good reviews!


~*Disappearance*~  
By Princess_Zelda  
  
Note: My first Harry Potter fic! Please be merciful - Im a beginner @ this! Anyway, please review and enjoy! To aaliyah_potter: keep writin the story, u know which one im talking about! I luv it ;)   
Another Note: *means talking*(quotations dont work on my computer),  
means flashback (means thinking). P.s.: i will update if i get enough positive reviews! P.s.s.: Sorry about all the mistakes in my last fic. (Im only HUMAN!!)  
  
Prologue: Hermione cautiously edged along the hallway, every little sound startling her. The thunder boomed outside, the lightning was a blinding flash. Wand in hand, she continued along the corridor. She knew her mission, and she wasnÕt leaving until it was accomplished. She walked, her tiny shoes making a soft squish squosh as she tiptoed through the dark, damp walkway. She had to do this, she had to, although the very thought of it made her hate herself. But if it was the only thing that would save him.....Harry.......  
Lost in thought, she didnÕt notice the dark shape emerge behind her. She heard a noise, and slowed down. They sounded familiar......like footsteps. She stopped, but they continued. She swallowed, clutching her wand in her sweaty fist, and slowly turned around. Just as she was about to scream, a hand covered her mouth, muffling her cry, and her world slowly faded into darkness.  
--------------~*~-----------~*~-----------  
Ch. 1: *So,* asked Ron, a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. *Where*s Hermione?* Hermione had left for winter vacation exactly 2 weeks ago, but still hadnÕt returned. * I don*t know, probably just visiting her Muggle family for Christmas,* replied Harry Potter. Harry was also a seventh year at Hogwarts, but he had really changed since his first year. His emerald eyes were no longer concealed behind thick-rimmed glasses due to contact lenses. His voice was now deep, like dark chocolate. He was now quite tall, almost six foot one. Ron Weasley, Harry*s best friend, had also changed. Not only had his freckles multiplied, but his flaming red hair was combed over, in a kind of sleek, glossy style. *Im starting to worry about her,* he stated. *She usually drowns us with letters, and is sending us enough sweets to make us explode. So far, we havenÕt even heard a word from her.*  
*Well, that*s true,* replied Harry, *But you know Hermione. If she*s ever in danger, she knows magic well enough to protect herself.*  
  
***  
LATER.....  
Harry put on his robe, and climbed into bed. It had been a LONG day. In Care of Magical Creatures, his Doxy had bitten him three times. In Herbology, his Snoutroot had turned a sickly brown color instead of a healthy red. I Defense Against the Dark Arts, with Proffesor Lupin (who had been cured of being a werewolf), he had foolishly believed a Boggart to be a real Dementor and had passed out in front of the entire class. And finally, as a finishing touch, someone had *accidently* dropped a Filibuster Firework into his cauldron, causing him to lose 50 point from Gryffindor. After an exhausting day, Harry knew he*d get to sleep fast. And, sure enough, he was asleep before he even hit the pillow.  
***  
*AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!* Harry*s scream nearly woke up all of Gryffindor. He sat up in bed, his scar feeling as though it were on fire. His dream, no his nightmare, had been so awful! He remembered it quite vividly... There was Hermione, sitting on the floor. Her hands were tied, and she was sobbing. Then, a shadow emerged from the darkness, and Hermione screamed. Then there was a flash of green light, and Hermione lay on the floor, not moving......as if she were....  
Harry shook the thought from his head. He was just being stupid. Nothing was wrong with Hermione. The trauma of yesterday must have been messing with his mind. He put on his robes, and headed to Transfiguration.   
  
******Thats all for now, PLEASE review!!  
Thanks!****  
P_Z 


End file.
